<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friend? Foe? FAMILY? by 105ttt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831979">Friend? Foe? FAMILY?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/105ttt/pseuds/105ttt'>105ttt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I should not have to say this but just in case all three Cookies are platonic, I'll probably only continue this if it gets attention, also Roguefort is an adult so please don't ship them with kids, but there are freaks out there so I feel the need to clarify, since they're a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/105ttt/pseuds/105ttt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about how Roguefort Cookie came to adopt their arch-nemesis, Walnut Cookie, and her brother, Chestnut Cookie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friend? Foe? FAMILY?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Roguefort Cookie is canonically nonbinary (likely agender) and uses "they/them" pronouns. Please refer to them as such in comments. Comments which misgender them, including calling them a man or woman or using "he/him" or "she/her" for them, will be ignored and not approved for publishing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roguefort Cookie doesn't have as much trouble with their thieving escapades as one might expect. They've done this for so long that they've come to learn all the necessary elements of a successful heist: a disguise, an escape route, a plan, and everything else needed to make sure they can arrive quickly, work quickly, and leave quickly.</p><p>That doesn't mean there aren't curveballs thrown at them every now and then, but curveballs are what make the job exciting. Perhaps someone manages to see through their disguise, or their escape route becomes miraculously blocked by something, or their plan falls apart as they take too long to put it into action - or Walnut Cookie is hot on their trail, tracking them down and following them wherever they go to try to put an end to their thievery. Roguefort Cookie finds her attempts to apprehend them funny rather than annoying. They aren't so cruel as to harbor hate or animosity for a child, and they always escape without fail anyway, even if Walnut Cookie somehow manages to figure out their plans before they've victoriously fled. Yes, Roguefort Cookie feels confident that they can handle any surprise, any twist, that they may encounter in their nightly crime sprees.</p><p>What they don't expect, however, is a new kind of curveball about to be thrown at them on this particular winter night.</p><p>Roguefort Cookie is running from the police (as usual) across the rooftops of the city. Thankfully for them, the buildings link together in long chains that line the streets of the town, so they can easily jump from one to the other without the risk of falling to their doom if their jumps aren't just right. They live for all things dramatic, and what's better for a dramatic escape than running across the skyline, illuminated by moonlight and refreshed by the chilled evening air rushing by, gazing down upon the enchanting holiday lights decorating every house and storefront? They smile to themselves and rush forward without looking back, envisioning themselves in some spy movie as the hero, making their grand escape from the villain.</p><p>It seems that reality wants to play along with them just a bit, for there's a sharp dip in the roofs of the buildings ahead of them, and they have to prepare for a smooth landing if they want to keep up their current pace. They close their eyes, then see themselves in their mind's eye falling in slow motion as they leap, landing gracefully on the rooftop despite their hurry just a moment earlier, imagining their cape flowing beautifully behind them as it sinks down to the ground, glowing from the moonlight-</p><p>"Roguefort Cookie!"</p><p>They flinch (and they hate to admit it, because it makes them look uncool), and they open their eyes at the sound of the voice. It's one that's all too familiar, and they recognize it not only by its sound but also by the fact that that particular voice has called their name one too many times.</p><p>They look down to see their greatest rival - the world's smallest detective, they like to call her - staring at them, wide-eyed and mouth agape.</p><p>"Walnut Cookie," they say with a smile and bow to her. She sticks her tongue out at them.</p><p>"Don't play games with me, Roguefort Cookie!"</p><p>"Oh? You don't like games? But I thought children <em>love </em>games," They ask as they continue to smile, letting it become a bit more mischievous just to get on Walnut's nerves.</p><p>Walnut Cookie stomps her foot. "Enough! I've found you! And I'm not letting you get away!"</p><p>"I wasn't planning on running, little detective," Roguefort Cookie admits with a relaxed sigh, leaning against the stone casing on a chimney.</p><p>"But they're coming after you! And I'm going to turn you in once they arrive!"</p><p>"Well then, I may as well entertain you while we wait for them," they say with a chuckle, then hold out a hand. "How about rock-paper-scissors? Or maybe hide-and-seek? I'm really good at that one."</p><p>"We're not playing games!" Walnut Cookie pouts loudly. "Don't treat me like a baby!"</p><p>"But you <em>are </em>a baby."</p><p>"I'm 9 years old!"</p><p>"And that's a baby in my book," Roguefort Cookie shrugs.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? How old are <em>you</em>, then?"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie gasps and puts a hand to their chest, pretending to be offended. "How can you ask me that? How rude! Do I look old to you?"</p><p>"You look ugly to me," Walnut Cookie taunts, crossing her arms. "And that's usually a sign someone's old."</p><p>"Well, if you must know, I'm 28."</p><p>"Ha! You <em>are </em>old!"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie shakes their head. Unbelievable. She can be so naïve.</p><p>"Alright, little detective, tell me this. If you're only 9 years old-"</p><p>"Only 9 years old? You say that like it's not a big number!"</p><p>"It's only one digit, dear."</p><p>"Well, you're super old! Ancient, even!"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie laughs to themselves just a bit at her frustration, and she sticks her tongue out at them again.</p><p>"Tell me, Miss Nine-Year-Old. Why are you always by yourself? Most Cookies your age aren't allowed to do dangerous things like you do without an older Cookie accompanying them. Aren't your parents worried?"</p><p>Maybe that was the wrong thing to ask, because all of a sudden Walnut Cookie's angry frown softens, and she looks down and kicks at the ground, clutching her magnifying glass in both hands.</p><p>"They aren't."</p><p>"How can you be sure? Do you talk to them often?"</p><p>"Can't."</p><p>Roguefort Cookie feels a sudden tug in their chest. Walnut Cookie's tone of voice is worrying. They know what's coming as they're about to ask their next question, but they ask it anyway.</p><p>"Why not? Too far away?"</p><p>"They're…" Walnut Cookie hesitates for a moment. Roguefort Cookie sees her gulp.</p><p>"'They're'?" Roguefort Cookie repeats slowly with a look of concern.</p><p>"Dead."</p><p>As if on cue, a silence falls between them. Walnut Cookie continues to fumble with her magnifying glass, and all Roguefort Cookie can do is stare at her with pity in their eyes. They don't know what to do. They don't know whether to say they're sorry, or to offer a hug, or to let her turn them in to the police, or to just leave.</p><p>But that question is soon answered for them, because they hear the hurried footsteps of the police finally catching up to them, and they have to leave now if they want to make it to safety. They bow to Walnut Cookie again, but this time, much more reverently.</p><p>"We'll play again some other time, little detective. I must take my leave," they say in a calm, slow voice, hoping the teasing isn't too much.</p><p>She looks up to them, and they see her eyes glittering just a bit. Her mouth starts to move as if to say something, but then she spots the police gathering at the ledge above the two of them and watches as Roguefort Cookie glides to the streets below them, becoming lost in a crowd of people.</p><p>One of the policemen throws his hat onto the ground while the others shake their heads. "We nearly had them!"</p><p>Walnut Cookie looks to the police, then back to the street below, and though she hates Roguefort Cookie with all her being, though they annoy her more than words can describe, though she wants nothing more than to see them behind bars because of her, she feels a need to see them again - so she bolts towards the staircase leading into the building.</p><p>"Oi, kid! Wait! We need to take you for questioning about Phantom Bleu!" One of the police calls out.</p><p>Walnut Cookie looks back to them as she reaches the staircase.</p><p>"Forget questioning! I'm going to find them and bring them straight to you, or I'll die trying!" She calls back, and though lying to the police is normally outside her moral code, she's having a bit of fun being dramatic about it, and she doesn't want them following her and finding Roguefort Cookie themselves.</p><p>Not before she can at least offer to tell Roguefort Cookie her whole story, so that maybe they'll listen, and maybe someone will actually care for once.</p><hr/><p><em>This is silly</em>, Walnut Cookie thinks to herself as she runs through the crowd, looking to and fro for any sign of Roguefort Cookie. Though their outlandish outfit ought to be enough for anyone to easily spot them, Roguefort Cookie is a master of disguise, able to change their appearance instantly to protect their identity. She remembers clearly how easily they had impersonated GingerBright at Cheesecake Manor months ago, and the fact that even <em>she</em> hadn't been able to figure out it was them the whole time is a bit discouraging now that she's trying to find them in a crowd.</p><p>If she can't find them in a crowd, she thinks, then she'll just have to meet them at their destination - Blue Cheese Manor, no doubt. The manor is some ways away from this particular town (she has no idea how Roguefort Cookie travels so far, but then again, she travels just as far to follow them); she'll need time to figure out how to get there quickly without being noticed by the thief themselves, so she stops in a nearby café and takes a seat at an empty table.</p><p>The warmth inside the café feels soothing after walking in the frigid air of a winter's night - it was near unbearable outside - and she'd kill for a hot chocolate right about now. She doesn't have many Coins left, and she's undoubtedly going to need some of them to pay for a ride to get her to a town near the Manor - though depending on how much the fare is, she may not be able to pay to go too far…</p><p>"Excuse me. Is this seat taken, young miss?"</p><p>Walnut Cookie looks up to see a kindly old woman standing next to the seat across from her. She shakes her head and motions to the seat.</p><p>"No, it's not taken. Though I don't know why you'd want to sit here… I don't think I've met you before."</p><p>"Oh, dear, I assure you we've met!"</p><p>Walnut Cookie blinks confusedly at the older Cookie. "We have?"</p><p>"Yes, we have!" The woman laughs heartily, and Walnut Cookie shuffles nervously in her seat a bit. Should she be concerned that this stranger claims to know her? Should she be scared? Should she leave?</p><p>The woman notices her discomfort, apparently, because she smiles again to calm her.</p><p>"You know me, Walnut Cookie!" She says, and Walnut Cookie gasps at hearing her own name. She bangs a fist on the table assertively, as if she were interviewing a criminal.</p><p>"Who are you? Why do you know my name?"</p><p>The woman holds up a finger to her mouth. "Quiet, dear. Don't want to make a fuss. It's just me."</p><p>"I don't know you!" Walnut Cookie scowls. "And if you don't stop creeping me out, I'm going to call for help!"</p><p>"Then perhaps this will jog your memory," the woman says slyly, and in the blink of an eye the woman has become someone else entirely - a person Walnut Cookie knows all too well, still holding a finger to their mouth with a smile, albeit not dressed in their typical dramatic regalia.</p><p>"<em>Roguefort Coo</em>-" Walnut Cookie shouts, but then Roguefort Cookie shushes her again.</p><p>"Please. I don't want to be caught here," they say, and Walnut Cookie pouts and sits back down firmly in her seat.</p><p>"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"</p><p>"I just happened to be passing by."</p><p>"I don't believe that," Walnut Cookie replies sharply.</p><p>"Then don't."</p><p>"Tell me how you found me!" Walnut Cookie demands, picking up a fork from the silverware at her seat and pointing it at them threateningly. "Or else!"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie shakes their head and pushes aside the fork with one finger. "A phantom thief never reveals their secrets."</p><p>"That's for <em>magicians</em>, not phantom thieves!"</p><p>"Fine," Roguefort Cookie huffs, leaning back in their chair. "If you must know, I was watching the police from a safe distance after I escaped to make sure they weren't still on my trail and saw you run out of the building."</p><p>"And then you followed me here?"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie sighs and puts their elbow on the table before resting their head in their hand. "I don't know. I lost sight of you shortly after you left that building, but then I saw you in here as I was passing by."</p><p>"And you decided to just walk in and talk to me?"</p><p>They shrug. "I was concerned about you."</p><p>Walnut Cookie blinks. "You were… <em>concerned</em>? About <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"Well, you're only 9 years old. That's a bit too young to be wandering the streets all alone."</p><p>"I'm fine!" Walnut Cookie groans, rubbing her hands down her cheeks exaggeratedly. "I've been doing this for years!"</p><p>"How can you have done this for years if you're only 9 years old?" Roguefort Cookie asks with a chuckle, amused by her childish frustration.</p><p>"I started when I was 7!"</p><p>"You've been chasing me for that long?"</p><p>"Not chasing <em>you</em>," she answers with a roll of her eyes. "The entire world doesn't revolve around you, you know."</p><p>"I know, but I can pretend it does," they smile mischievously.</p><p>"Gross," Walnut Cookie scrunches up her nose. "A thief <em>and </em>a narcissist."</p><p>"Call me whatever you like, it won't stop me."</p><p>"A-ny-way," Walnut Cookie says, drawing out the word. "I'm fine! No need to worry about me!"</p><p>Worry. That was what had been gnawing at Roguefort Cookie ever since they'd escaped the police - what had motivated them to step into the café and check up on Walnut Cookie in the first place. Logically speaking, they shouldn't care about her at all, aside from the fact that she could call the police on them right now if she wanted to - but after hearing what they'd heard earlier about her parents, and seeing her, a mere child, sitting all alone in this café, they can't help but push all that aside.</p><p>"I can't help but worry," Roguefort Cookie admits, and Walnut Cookie pretends to gag.</p><p>"That's so cheesy."</p><p>Roguefort Cookie frowns. "Alright, little detective. Forget that and tell me what you want to drink."</p><p>"Hm?" Walnut Cookie raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"We're at a café. You're supposed to drink something at a café."</p><p>"I know that much!" Walnut Cookie scoffs, though Roguefort Cookie notices that she glances towards the menu on the wall.</p><p>"So? What'll it be?"</p><p>"Well, I'd love a hot chocolate."</p><p>"Your wish is my command," Roguefort Cookie says before standing and bowing dramatically. Despite her tough act earlier, Walnut Cookie giggles.</p><p>"Don't take long."</p><p>"I shall do my best."</p><p>"You better!" Walnut Cookie says, and she kicks her feet up onto the table for emphasis, feeling unusually relaxed with her arch-nemesis.</p><p>Roguefort Cookie returns shortly with two hot chocolates. They set one down in front of Walnut Cookie with a polite smile.</p><p>"For you, madame."</p><p>"Thank you," Walnut Cookie replies in an exaggeratedly deep voice before grabbing the cup. She sticks out her pinky and lifts her chin poshly, looking to Roguefort Cookie for a response. They return the gesture and hold out their cup.</p><p>"Cheers."</p><p>"Cheers," she repeats, and then they both take a long sip. Walnut Cookie wipes her mouth on her sleeve, and Roguefort Cookie shakes their head.</p><p>"You have a napkin, you know."</p><p>"I know! But this is easier!" She answers before raising the cup to her mouth to take another sip. She glances at them over its rim. "Thank you."</p><p>Roguefort Cookie raises an eyebrow. "<em>You're</em> thanking <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"For the hot chocolate," she clarifies before taking a sip.</p><p>"Oh… you're welcome."</p><p>"Don't think this means I won't turn you in to the police later," she warns as she sets down her cup.</p><p>"I expect no less from you, little detective," Roguefort Cookie grins, and they use their napkin to wipe Walnut Cookie's mouth. She swats their hand away.</p><p>"I can do it myself!"</p><p>"Alright, alright," they say as they retract their hand. Walnut Cookie wipes her mouth with her napkin and then bangs her hand on the table before pointing in Roguefort Cookie's face.</p><p>"Take your sweet time drinking that hot cocoa! Because once you're done, it's prison time for you!"</p><p>"<em>Ooooh</em>, I'm <em>so </em>scared!" Roguefort Cookie says teasingly, shaking their hand by their head for dramatic flair. Walnut Cookie pouts.</p><p>"You should be! It's my job!"</p><p>"Last time I checked, the police don't hire children."</p><p>Walnut Cookie scoffs. "Well, it's not a <em>job </em>job."</p><p>"Then why bother turning me in?"</p><p>"Because you're a criminal! And criminals need to be arrested!"</p><p>"Then why not go after less-skilled criminals who are easier to catch? You of all people ought to know I'm very good at running away," they smirk proudly.</p><p>Walnut Cookie sighs. "Because you're the most wanted criminal in the kingdom. If I catch you, they'll pay me a lot of money! And when I get old enough, they'll remember how good I am and hire me!"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie takes a moment to ponder her words. Now that they think about it, there really is no way for her to get money on her own, and if her parents aren't around, either…</p><p>"Why do you need the money? Does your guardian not give you an allowance?"</p><p>Walnut Cookie takes a moment to answer.</p><p>"I don't have one of those, either. Neither me nor my brother. We're alone. And that's why I need the money! So we can afford <em>good </em>food and <em>new </em>clothes for once!"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie stares at her, wide-eyed. "You have no one taking care of you?</p><p>Walnut Cookie crosses her arms. "What does it matter to you?"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie sighs. They know she's stubborn to a fault, but they're just trying to reach out.</p><p>Then again… why <em>are </em>they trying to reach out? They had never cared about Walnut Cookie besides making sure she didn't foil their schemes. What made today any different? Just because she'd opened up to them a little bit? Why should they care? They ask themselves all these questions, and yet, they just can't seem to find a satisfactory answer. It all comes back to the same thing. They're just worried for her.</p><p>"I already told you. I'm just worried."</p><p>"Well, your worrying won't get us anywhere! So drop the subject and let me drink my hot cocoa in peace."</p><p>Roguefort Cookie looks at them concernedly for a moment, then sighs. "Fine."</p><p>They sit in the café quietly for a while after that, Roguefort Cookie trying to avoid eye contact with Walnut Cookie so as to avoid seeming pushy or weird, and Walnut Cookie trying to avoid eye contact with Roguefort Cookie because she doesn't want to admit she wants them to listen to her just yet.</p><p>Roguefort Cookie finishes their drink and sets down their mug with finality, wiping their lips with their sleeve.</p><p>"You're right. That's much easier than using a napkin."</p><p>"Gross!" Walnut Cookie starts to giggle, but then she covers her mouth. Roguefort Cookie frowns.</p><p>"It's alright. You can laugh."</p><p>"I'm not laughing! And if I was, it's because you look stupid! Then again, you <em>always</em> look stupid."</p><p>"Is it the outfit?"</p><p>"It's the tophat and the cape! Why are there holes in them? And why do you color it like blue cheese? Do you <em>want</em> people to know you're from Blue Cheese Manor?"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie pauses. "How do you know that?"</p><p>"I told you! I've followed you for a long time!"</p><p>"You followed me back to my base?" They ask incredulously.</p><p>"It's a good way to learn more about you and your schemes!"</p><p>"So then why don't you just take the police there?"</p><p>Walnut Cookie sighs, stirring her hot chocolate with her spoon. "I <em>tried</em> to tell them about it, but they just laughed and said that Blue Cheese Manor has been uninhabited for years. It's all dilapidated, and anyone who makes their base there would become ill from all the mold."</p><p>"Well, they're not wrong about that," Roguefort Cookie admits. "Have to keep it looking empty so no one suspects anything."</p><p>"Doesn't the mold make you sick?!"</p><p>"Little detective, I'm made of moldy cheese. It can't harm me."</p><p>"I knew it! You're rotten to the core - literally!" She declares, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.</p><p>"Perhaps I am, but wouldn't you say the police you adore so much are just as rotten?"</p><p>"Wha-" Walnut Cookie begins to shout, but then Roguefort Cookie quietly shushes her, and she lowers her voice - albeit she looks very mad when she speaks again.</p><p>"The police?! <em>Rotten</em>?! How could you even say that?!"</p><p>"Well, think about it. What exactly do they do for common people like you and your brother?"</p><p>"They protect us! They arrest criminals and they make sure we're all safe and-"</p><p>"They've never offered to help you or your brother find a new home, correct?"</p><p>Walnut Cookie shifts in her chair. "Well, no, but that's because we never really told them about it directly. We've heard what happens if you end up in an orphanage or foster home."</p><p>"But you've gone to them to try to report what you learn about me, right? Don't they ever ask why you're all alone?"</p><p>Walnut Cookie sighs. "They ask where my parents are, and I tell them they're not around, and they assume that means they're waiting outside the police station, and they tell me to 'run on home'," she says as she makes air-quotes before sulking. "As if I even have a home to run to. They only care about getting info on you or finalizing cases after I solve them! They never bother to check up on me afterward or pay me."</p><p>Roguefort Cookie shakes their head. "Yet you continue to idolize them."</p><p>"I don't have a choice! I told you! I have to solve cases so they'll respect me and hire me someday! I'm doing my best! I really am!"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie must have struck a nerve, because her voice gets louder as she rambles, and after she's done, they see her trying to control her breathing as her eyes start to glitter. They wait for her to calm down and then give her as gentle a look as they can muster.</p><p>"I'm sorry. You're right. You're working hard, even at such a young age. I didn't mean to imply it was your fault for being in this situation."</p><p>"You didn't," Walnut Cookie mumbles, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I'm just mad."</p><p>"About what?" Roguefort Cookie asks, wiping her nose with a napkin. This time, she doesn't swat their hand away.</p><p>"I'm so mad that I've done all this hard work, and I still can't help our situation much! People pay me privately for solving cases, but it's only enough to get myself some cheap food! Nothing filling, that's for sure. They won't pay me much because they <em>assume</em> my parents take care of me because I'm so young. That's all I have to pay for food with."</p><p>"Then where do you stay? Where do you sleep?"</p><p>"I'm always on the move chasing you, so I kind of just sleep somewhere I think is relatively safe… plus, Ted can watch over me if they're not too sleepy and wake me up if something happens."</p><p>Roguefort Cookie couldn't believe their ears. They had never really thought about how the little detective took care of herself until now, and to hear everything she was saying now was heartbreaking, to say the very least.</p><p>But was there anything they could do about it? Would Walnut Cookie <em>let</em> them do anything about it? They didn't want to be pushy, but they also didn't want a child like Walnut Cookie to keep suffering the way she was, or her brother…</p><p>"And your brother? What about him?"</p><p>Walnut Cookie shrugs glumly. "Don't know much. I haven't seen him since I left our town to chase you. That was about a year ago."</p><p>"How old is he?"</p><p>"8 years old."</p><p>"My word," Roguefort Cookie breathes. "He's only 8 years old? And he's by himself?"</p><p>"I had no choice but to leave him! You're always moving to a new town!"</p><p>"How does he get food?"</p><p>"Last time I saw him, he was doing a paper route to earn some money-"</p><p>"A paper route? Isn't he too young for that?"</p><p>Walnut Cookie shrugs again. "The guy who runs the newspaper company said that if he can ride a tricycle, then he can deliver papers. He makes enough to get food, though. Still only cheap food. It lasts him the week if he's diligent enough not to eat it all at once, but he's not as patient as me."</p><p>Roguefort Cookie can't hear this any longer. They stand up and motion for Walnut Cookie to follow them.</p><p>"Come along."</p><p>Walnut Cookie swallows the last sip of her drink hard. "What?"</p><p>"We're going to go see your brother."</p><p>"Are you crazy?! I'm not going with you! You'll kidnap me!"</p><p>"Why in Millennial Tree's name would I do that?"</p><p>"So you can ask for ransom!"</p><p>"From who? The Red Dragon? The Thundersnow Yeti?"</p><p>Walnut Cookie pouts. "I'm not supposed to go with strangers! You'll do something bad if I come along."</p><p>"I won't take you anywhere alone. We'll be in the view of other people the whole time."</p><p>"Doesn't matter! It could all be a trap!"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie shakes their head and sighs. "What if I give you my phone? You can call the police on me at any time if you get suspicious. Alright? You can do whatever you want to test that it works. Promise."</p><p>Walnut Cookie stares at them curiously.</p><p>"… Do you have any games?"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie tries not to laugh.</p><p>"See for yourself," they say, and after unlocking it, they toss it to Walnut Cookie, who catches it clumsily. She groans as she looks at the screen.</p><p>"These games are so outdated! How old <em>are</em> you?!"</p><p>Roguefort Cookie frowns. "Just come along, will you?"</p><p>She doesn't answer because she's too busy digging through their phone, but she hops off her chair and follows them anyway. They see her dig through their notes and recent texts, looking for any sort of evidence, but Roguefort Cookie smiles to themselves. It's their decoy phone, used only to make phone calls related to their civilian persona. Their business phone is still safe on their person, hidden away from the prying eyes of 9-year-old detectives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>